Patience
by Reichenfallen
Summary: Sherlock Holmes doesn't do patience, he never has and some believe he never will. That is until he found John Watson. Short fluffy, smutty Johnlock one shot.


**As ****always these characters don't belong to me but to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and in this incarnation to the BBC and it's wonderful writers. **

**A/N: Just updated some mistakes I've noticed. Also I just want to thank everyone for the response this fic has recieved so far in the last 4 days it's had nearly 500 views as**** well as several reviews and favourites. **

**This amazing response has defiantly ****encouraged me to write more fluffy, smutty Johnlock so if anyone has any prompts you can send me a PM on here or inbox me on Tumblr, my url is hellomrsex.**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes doesn't do patience, he never has. He is like a whirlwind dashing off on those long spindly legs running from view and disappearing with the flash of his coat tails as he rounds a corner. From Baker Street, to crime scenes, to Scotland Yard, always leaving John to catch up and slightly panting for breath as he tries to keep up. Even when there is no case he's a bundle of energy unable to sit still always having to twiddle with something or have an experiment on the go. That is until he found John.

When he is in bed with John everything stops, and he wants it to remain that way, he wants the whole world to just slow down, to give them the time, the here and now so he can discover all he can about John. This man, this enigma who, by all appearances, seems like any average, ordinary human being but yet still manages to surprise him everyday, through praises, encouragement or just a simple reassurances that when he promised "Yes Sherlock I want you and only you, to the end of my days" all those years ago, he meant it and still does.

Sherlock could just stay in bed and kiss John forever, soft affectionate kisses on one another's noses, gentle brushes of the lips and deep passionate kisses, their tongues exploring each others mouths. He wants to know which places make John groan when touched, when kissed, when bitten from the small sensitive spot just below his ear, to his collarbone to right down on the inside of his thighs. He wants to know what makes John giggle in that infectious way that stretches his own smile so much that his mouth hurts. He wants to enjoy the slow slip of skin on skin as they move against one another and to feel John's heart beat underneath his ear.

He wants to explore the scar that stretches out like a spiderweb on his shoulder, feel where the tough skin meets smooth and how sensitive it is in comparison with the rest of his skin. He wants to know every inch of that precious thing that brought the doctor to him and yet at the same time, could have torn them away from one another before they'd even had the chance to meet. This above everything else, above the crimes and bodies he has seen is what makes Sherlock aware of how fragile this world is. He wants to feel the muscles and sinew that make up John Watson and to feel them move underneath his hands to stretch and bunch together in equal parts pain and pleasure at what Sherlock is doing to his body.

He wants to know what John's cock tastes like and how a suck on it here and a lick on it there can make John's eyes roll back, make John grasp the sheets, swear softly or rake his fingers slowly down Sherlock's back. He wants to know the touch and taste of every inch of it and store all of the information safely in his mind palace.

He wants to take his time and then slowly when neither of them can take it a second longer, to be able to slowly rock into John, to feel John around him, to feel John's legs around his waist and to lean over John while he lifts himself up to brush their lips together. Finally then and only then to feel the sweet sensation of release while John shouts out his name in that way that makes the hairs on the back of his neck and on his arms stand to attention.

He wants to worship John's body, to marvel in the fact that this man who is brave and strong and good has chosen him, out of everyone on Earth, John has chosen him as his life partner and for that Sherlock has all the patience in the world.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I should probably work some more on my other, longer fic but I'm having problems wording some bits and the inspiration for this kinda just hit me. **

**This is my first smutty Johnlock so I hope it's okay, let me know what you think **

**x**


End file.
